


At the Park

by Velociraptorqueen



Category: Advanced Warfare - Fandom, Call of Duty, Exo Zombies
Genre: Everyone is smol and happy, It's really only Oz/Kahn if you squint, M/M, Nothing Hurts, god I'm awful, i wanna see if anyone else ships it, im in a rowboat ship, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velociraptorqueen/pseuds/Velociraptorqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz and Kahn are waiting at the park for Lilly and Double Decker bus</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Park

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously I don't own these lil dorks. Treyarch don't sue my broke ass

Kahn and Oz were sitting on the swings at the park, happily chatting about their most recent victory over Lennox and his band of bullies. Kahn had thanked him for protecting him multiple times. Oz just got embarrassed and flushed but had told him, "That's what friends are for, you lil dork, of course I'll always protect you. You dropped a big rock on his foot for me. You're a strong nerd." They were still waiting for the younger two, kicking at the stones below their feet. Kahn spotted some flowers, pointing them out to Oz and commenting on how pretty they were. Oz agreed noting where they were so he could pick some for him. They giggled, Oz reaching over to hold his hand, their friendship bracelets clinked together. They never removed them, holding them tightly when they were scared or upset. Decker and Lilith had matching bracelets, they had become like younger siblings to the older pair. They had been best friends even before Lilith and Decker moved there and were happy to allow more into the treehouse. Oz asked Kahn to wait there and close his eyes, inching out of his seat to bolt over to the flowers. He knelt into the Earth, picking a few of the plants for his friend. Kahn was waiting with his eyes covered, giggling excitedly. Oz melted a bit, he liked to hear him happy. He thrust the flowers forward telling Kahn to open his eyes. The boy still on the swing grinned and placed the flowers into his pocket, not noticing the one still held in Oz's little hands. Oz placed the flower behind Kahn's left ear, smiling and standing back to inspect his work. His friend reached up to stroke the stem, looking up red faced to Oz. "Thanks, does it look good?" Kahn asked, fiddling with his hands in his lap. "The best," Oz declared, hands on his hips and chest puffed out proudly. That sent Kahn into a fit of laughter, standing up to give Oz one behind his ear too. He decided on the right ear, settling it there while humming. They exchanged grins, Oz's being lopsided and ridiculous with his front two teeth missing. But they were happy. And that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I get this isn't everyone's cup of tea and that's totally chill. I'm Just lookin for other shippers. Feel free to leave constructive criticism so I can improve as a writer.


End file.
